


The Hoxton Breakout

by ArkhamKnight0194



Series: PAYDAY Universe [1]
Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cluster F-Bomb, F/M, The Hoxton Breakout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: When the PAYDAY Gang were able to complete the Dentist's requirements,it's time to help out an old friend...
Relationships: Hoxton | James "Jim" Hoxworth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: PAYDAY Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643323





	The Hoxton Breakout

In the Crystal Temple in Beach City,Delmarva,the PAYDAY Gang are on the kitchen pre-planning on the prison breakout of James Hoxworth,better known as Hoxton.

"All right,listen up,gang.We're going to have to breakout Ol'Hox today,at exactly 4:45 PM."Dallas said as he was pointing on the blueprint they were provided with.

"Yeah,but why not ask the Elephant to transfer him to a low-security prison?"Chains questioned with his eyebrows asked.

"I don't know,Chains,"Dallas looked at the Enforcer with an eyebrow raised,"The Dentist is our only man who can help us break Jim out."

Chains sighed but nodded.

"So,where is he now?"'Hoxton' asked with his arms crossed.

"He's in Empire City,right now,the Dentist was able to use his connections to put Jim in retrial,"Dallas said who pulled out his phone and received a notification from Bain,"They're escorting Ol'Hox to the trial,we gotta go.Now."

Steven and the Gems then entered the Temple.

"Hey,Dallas,"Steven began with a smile,"Where are you guys going?"

"Uh,Steven,"Chains began,"Remember James?"

Those words hit Pearl.

"You mean Hoxton?"She sighed,she was close to Hoxton,"Yes,Nicolas.I miss him."

Then Wolf grinned.

"Well,guess what,Pearl,"The technician began,"Our guy was able to use his connections to help us break Hoxton out!"

"You mean you guys are gonna rescue Hoxton?"Amethyst asked,sounding surprised and shocked as well,"Oh,man!It's been two years!We finally get to see Ol'Hoxton himself!"

Chains laughed.

"We know,Amy,"The Enforcer then threw a rifle at 'Hoxton' who caught it,"It's been two years,but now,the Ol'Hox returns."

"Well,good luck on your mission."Garnet said.

The Mastermind/Chief nodded as they walked down the Temple and boarded the pick-up truck they were provided with.

"We'll be back with Ol'Hox himself!"Wolf yelled as the vehicle took off from the beach.

_**\--Empire City--** _

In the depths of the city,a man wearing an orange jumpsuit was being escorted by 4 guards into the trial.

However,the man was none other than James 'Jim' Hoxworth,the first man who took the mantle of Hoxton.His right face was burnt off by bleach or acid.

Hoxton then noticed a rolled up dollar bill coming from a small hole,this made him smile.

He then pretended to trip and grabbed the dollar bill,once he grabbed it,the female guard kicked him by the stomach.

"Get up!"

Hoxton groaned in pain and showed the dollar bill to his escort,"Look at this,I'm rich!It's PAYDAY Fellas!"

Nothing happened.

The guard sighed as he pulled out a telescopic baton,Hoxton's smile fell as he attempted to crawl away.

"I said it's fuckin' PAYDAY,motherfuck-!"

**BOOM!**

The wall right in their left exploded as the guards were blown back by the imapct of the explosion.Soon after the explosion,Wolf came out of the hole followed by Chains.

"Go,go,go!"Chains yelled as he took fire on one of the guards who dodged some of the bullets.

After,Dallas came out of the hole and dragged his comrade on a corner,"Jim,come on!"

"Oh,God!"

Wolf shot down a guard by the shoulder with his shotgun,after,'Hoxton' came out of the hole.

The guard Chains was fighting was reloading,while the Enforcer was reloading as well,'Hoxton' went in front of Chains who took the bullets for Chains.

Wolf fired his shotgun at the guard who took cover at a nearby corner,he pumped his shotgun which discarded the spent shell.

Chains and 'Hoxton' fired at the guard with every single bullet from their rifles,Wolf pumped his shotgun again while the Guard he was having gunfight with,was reloading his rifle,Wolf however,ran towards the guard and stabbed him by the forehead.

Dallas was holding the debris that landed on James Hoxworth when the explosion occured.

"Ready?"

He nodded,the Mastermind forcefully took off the debris off of Ol'Hox who screamed,"BLOODY HELL!!!!"

Ol'Hox looked at his bleeding leg as Dallas patched it up with a bandage and a piece of cloth.

"Relax,"Dallas assured and looked at him,"You're gonna be just fine."

"WHAT COCKSUCKING MOTHERFUCKER MEASURED THE C4?!"He demanded as the New Hoxton looked at him.The Ol'Hox looked at him with disgust,"It had to be you."

'Hoxton' just scoffed and turned away which pissed off Ol'Hox,"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU,YOU FUCKIN' TWAT!"

Dallas tried to him calm down.

"Jim,relax."

"Don't move a muscle,"The female guard pointed her pistol at Dallas' head.

Dallas then pointed his own pistol and fired at her,the gunshot echoed in the hallway as everyone looked at him.Ol'Hox just shook his head as Dallas got off his handcuffs.

The sirens blared,which caused Chains to back away,"We gotta go!Let's go!"

"Come on!"'Hoxton' commanded the two.

"THAT'S MY FUCKIN' MASK,REMEMBER?!"The Brit demanded as Dallas helped carry him out of the building,"What took you so long,anyways?"

Then,'Hoxton' threw down a smoke grenade at the incoming guards and crawled back at hole,"Fuck this shit!"

\---

Outside of the building,Chains opened the door for Dallas and Wolf to help carry out Ol'Hox,who was dropping a cluster f-bomb.

'Hoxton' boarded the driver's seat and Chains in the passenger's seat,while Dallas and Wolf boarded the back of the truck in protecting Ol'Hox.

"All right!Make a right on low,to 34!"

The vehicle sped up as Ol' Hox looked at Dallas who grabbed him by the collar of his suit and demanded,

"Actually,make that a left!We're not going to the Temple!"

Then,two black vehicles blocked the road as several police officers in armor came out and started shooting at the vehicle,'Hoxton' backed the vehicle as in the back Ol'Hox and Wolf were arguing until another vehicle attempted to ram them from behind.

Thanks to 'Hoxton's' driving skills,the heister was able to dodge the vehicle'a attack from behind.

"Come on,baby!Come on!"

The vehicle speed up while being chased by another vehicle as Dallas pulled out his dual submachine guns and stared shooting at the incoming armored police officers.

Wolf discarded another spent shell from his shotgun,the armored police officers were firing at the truck as Dallas fired his submachine guns at them.

Wolf pumped his shotgun again and discarded another spent shell and took a final shot at the officers,but missed.

"YEEHAW,MOTHER FUCKERS!!!!"Ol'Hox cried.

The vehicle entered an underground parking garage but stopped when their way was blocked by a barricade.

"Shit!"'Hoxton' backed the vehicle away but it stopped when several police officers who fired at them.

"GO BACK,GO BACK!!!!"The heisters cried as 'Hoxton' backed the vehicle in front of the barricade,Dallas and Wolf jumped out of the back.

"Wolf,on me!Come on!"The Mastermind commanded the Technician as he followed him while the Ghost turned down the window.

"Hey!Where the fuck are you going?!"He asked,sounding panicked.

"There's gotta be something to control these fuckin' things!"He pointed at the barricade and then at Ol'Hox,"You cover him!"

"How about you give me a fuckin' gun?!"Ol'Hox demanded who then took cover from the back while Chains and 'Hoxton' got out of the vehicle and took cover from the front of the vehicle.

"Dallas!We are deep fuckin' shit here!"The Enforcer shouted at his walkie talkie.

\----

"All right,come on!"Dallas said as Wolf looked at the small device in his hands.

"Third Floor,Staircase to the right!"The Technician pointed at the right who then entered in a door and ran upstairs where they were met with a guard who they both shot down.

As Dallas rushed upstairs and left Wolf to dispatch incoming enemies with his shotgun,he heard grunts and noises coming from downstairs.

"Wolf is now in police custody!"

Dallas then decided either go back for Wolf or continue on,he then gave in and ran all the way downstairs just to rescue Wolf from his police captors.

\---

Chains and 'Hoxton' are completely overwhelmed with the police officers who slowly approached the vehicle while 'Hoxton' reloaded his rifle.

"I'm running out!"'Hoxton' yelled as he placed his mag on his rifle and switched to his pistol.

As the police officers were nearing,the unexpected happened,Ol'Hox jumped from behind and was armed with two rifles 

After firing,Chains and 'Hoxton' looked at Ol'Hox who held both of rifles on his hands.

"Got any more guns?"

'Hoxton' aimed his rifle and fired at a guard who was still alive.Ol' Hox looked at him.

"At least you're not completely fuckin' useless."He added.

Just then,more officers arrived which made Ol'Hox sounding tired in disbelief.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me."

\---

As Dallas and Wolf finally reached the third floor,Wolf checked his small device and looked at the door on their left.

"Up the stairs!"He pointed.

"Great,now let's get the fuck out of here!"Dallas exclaimed,walking up the short stairs and opened the door,however,the control room was guarded by a Bulldozer,armed with a shotgun,aimed it at Dallas.

"Shit!"

Dallas ducked to avoid the Bulldozer's shot on him,unfortunately,Wolf wasn't able to duck and was shot by the projectile.

Wolf fell off the stairs as Dallas jumped down to try to get him up.The Bulldozer came out of the control room as it discarded the spent shell from his shotgun.Dallas tried to fight back with only his pistol and fired at the Dozer's headplate,due to the immunity of the headplate,it didn't do any good.

The Bulldozer fired his shotgun at Dallas' chest,thankfully,it was protected by a bullet vest.The Dozer jumped down from the stairs and discarded another spent shell from his shotgun.

He then aimed his shotgun at the Mastermind preparing to kill him,unknown to the Dozer,Wolf jumped behind the heavily armored unit.

"The control room!"Wolf pointed at the room where it was supposed to be guarded by The Dozer.Dallas nodded and ran towards the room.

Wolf was able to gain the upper hand and restrained the Bulldozer on the floor.

"I'm gonna-I'm gonna FUCK you up!"The Technician pulled out a drill from his satchel and aimed it at the Dozer's eyehole.

In the control room,Dallas noticed that his crew is completely overwhelmed by the officers firing at the vehicle.Dallas typed in the keyboard which lowered the barricade.

\---

Chains noticed the deactivated barriers.

"All right,time to go!"He yelled at the three as he got out from his cover and started firing back at the officers.

'Hoxton' was able to board the driver's seat and drived the vehicle and stopped for a moment.

"Get in!"He yelled as the two other heisters boarded the back of the truck and speed away from the officers.

\---

Wolf was still aiming his drill at the Dozer's eyehole,the armored unit attempted to stop the Psycho from killing him.

Unfortunately,the Technician was able to drill through the Dozer's eyehole and completely killed the Bulldozer.As his enemy's blood splat out of his eyes,Wolf laughed maniacally.

Dallas approached him and sighed.

"For fuck's sake,Wolf!Let's go!"Dallas commanded his companion as Wolf removed the drill from the deceased Dozer's eyehole.

The Mastermind carried his injured companion all the way downstairs where they were met with the others.

"Shit!"

Chains quickly jumped off the back and ran towards Dallas and Wolf.

"We got you,man!"Chains said as he carried Wolf to the back,"We got you!"

'Hoxton' also came out of the back to take a quick look at his big brother and Wolf.

"You guys good?"He asked.

"Let's just get the fuck outta here."Wolf said as Dallas closed the back of the truck.

That was when Ol'Hox dropped the million dollar question.

"Didn't you guys forget something?"

"What?!"Dallas exclaimed,clearly he was already tired of the breakout operation.

"I need a mask!"He replied.

There was a long awkward silence as everyone looked the Ghost/Rogue,knowing he was wearing Ol'Hox's old mask.

Ol'Hox sighed.

"It's all right,"He unzipped his orange jumpsuit,"I came prepared."

He pulled out his new mask from his suit and put it on his face.

The heisters shurgged as they all boarded the vehicle,the Brit started whistling a tune.

"Fucking twat,"'Hoxton' silently murmured.

The vehicle sped up as Ol'Hox shouted,

"DID YOU MISS ME,YOU WANKERS?!HAHAHAHA!"

\----

The Crystal Gems sat down on the couch either reading or thinking of something else.The Gang were outside of town for the whole day.

This day wasn't just any day,Today is the 2nd year of Hoxton's capture and incarceration on Her Majesty's Young Offenders Institution for the last 2 years.

The Gems' heads raised up when they heard tire screeches outside of the beach house,they walked outside and found the armored truck the Gang took earlier.

"We almost died on that one!"Dallas exclaimed and slammed the vehicle shut.

"We are never doing that again!"'Hoxton'/Houston yelled,his rifle strapped onto his back and jumped out of the truck.

"Man,I need a vacation,"Chains said as he held onto his back.

The gems walked down of the beach house and approached the tired gang.

"Welcome back,guys,"Amethyst greeted the gang as she high fived the Ghost and the Enforcer.The Fusion walked towards the Mastermind and Chief.

"What happened?"She asked,still stoic as ever.

"I happened,"A familiar voice that everyone knew came from the back.A man wearing an orange jumpsuit and a mask which was slightly burned off,"I'm back,wankers."

Hoxton (A.K.A. Ol' Hox) jumped out of the back and walked towards the gems.Amethyst ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Welcome back,Hox!"The runt said which the heister returned the gesture and ruffled the gem's hair.

Garnet walked towards the heister and helped him up,"Welcome back,Hoxton."

Hoxton punched the fusion's shoulder with a smile on his face.Then he looked at Pearl.

The Fugitive and The Pearl were facing each other,ever since Greg's demise,Hoxton and Pearl haven't talked much.

She approached the heister slowly with visible tears in her eyes.

"James?"

The Fugitive wanted to just face her away or ignore her due to her hatred against Greg and Steven for the last 13 years.

"Hello,Pearl,"Hoxton said crossing both his arms,"It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Unannounced,the gem threw her arms around the fugitive and finally let lose.

"I missed you,James,"She held her hands tightly around him and let her tears flow freely,"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Hey,it's not your fault,"Hoxton said returning the gesture with a nervous smile on his face.

Then,Pearl removed his mask slowly and revealed his face which the left side being burned off.

"What happened to you?"She asked as she cupped his cheek.

"Prison Life,2 years in jail."He replied and removed her hand from his face,"And I think that's a story I should save for another time."

Pearl wiped the tears off her eyes and let a small smile grew in her face.

"Welcome back,"Pearl said holding his hand,"Steven misses you."

Just then,Wolf woke up and asked,"Guys,what did I miss?"

"Everything,Wolf,"Chains said.

Then a pink portal appeared in thin air as a pink lion with a boy with curly hair along with a girl with brown hair and glasses were aboard the lion.

"...Wow!I hope they make a sequel!"The girl said as they both jumped off the lion.

"Yeah!"

The boy looked in front of him and the gang was standing there,including someone he hadn't seen in 2 years.

"Hoxton?"

The Fugitive crouched and widened his arms,"Well,don't just stand there,lad, and give your old man a hug."

Steven rushed towards the heister and jumped onto him and hugged the heister.

"Hoxton!"

The girl just stood there,"Uh,Steven?Who is this?"

Hoxton placed the hybrid down and looked at the girl,"Uh,Steven,who is his young girl?"

Steven then said,"Oh,Connie this is Hoxton.Hoxton this is Connie."

The Fugitive laughed heartly,"Oh man,my little boy finally got a girl."

The hybrid and the girl's face turned red at those words,which Steven defended,"We are not dating!We are just friends!"

"Just friends?"

Hoxton sighed in relief as they all walked up the beach house along with the others while Connie went home.

"I'm cooking dinner,"Pearl said in a sing-sing voice.

"Let me guess,she's still a bad cook?"Hoxton whispered to Chains.

"Damn right,she is."Chains replied with a small laugh.


End file.
